Secrets
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A multi-chapter fic consisting of different times when Kili couldn't keep a secret. Lot's of young Fili and Kili.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a multi-chapter story consisting of a bunch of one-shots. I was recently watching the special features on AUJ EE and caught part of the audition for Gloin all of the actors did and what was said got me thinking. This is just a bunch of one-shots of Kili not being able to keep a secret. The quote that I got this idea from is at the beginning of this chapter. In this chapter, Fili is 17 (4 in human years) and Kili is 12 1/2 (3). Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.**

"You did not think young Kili could keep a secret to himself?"

"Oh no, that would be too much to ask."

And so it was learned from very early on by anyone who came in contact with the young heirs of Durin. If you had a secret you could tell Fili, but under no circumstances should you tell Kili. And this idea held strong until the day they died.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili was a young Dwarfling, only 12 1/2, but he was bright; he knew what a secret was and he knew how important they could be. He was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace when he was entrusted with his first secret. The front door opened and his Uncle Thorin walked into the house causing Kili to look up from his wooden toy. Thorin pulled off his jacket and hung it on one of the hooks next to the door, seeming to move a little slower than normal. A broad smile appeared on Kili's face and he dropped his toy and jumped to his feet.

"Uncle!" he shouted as he ran to Thorin and jumped into the air at the Dwarf. Thorin quickly caught his youngest nephew for fear he would hurt himself, but a loud, painful grunt escaped him. Kili pulled away from his uncle and looked at him, tilting his head to the side as he does. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Thorin replied as he set his nephew back down on the floor slowly. Thorin stood back up and forced a breath of air out of his mouth. Kili's eyebrows furrowed as he watched his uncle.

"Why are you breathing like that?" Kili asked, studying his uncle. Thorin looked down at Kili and sighed. Sometimes he wished Kili wasn't so bright. Thorin slowly bent down and looked Kili in the eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" Thorin asked, holding his nephews gaze. Kili nods his head excitedly; he liked secrets. "I was in a fight and I broke a rib."

Kili's eyes widened as he heard what his uncle had said. He instantly looked down at Thorin's ribs and reached out to touch them. Thorin grabbed Kili's hand and gave him a smile, shaking his head.

"Remember, it's a secret. Don't tell anyone. Even your mother," Thorin said, holding Kili's gaze sternly.

"Even Fili?" Kili asked with wide eyes, thinking that was a cardinal sin.

"Even Fili," Thorin replied and then stood up and walked back to his room.

It didn't take long for Dis and Fili to walk back into the house from feeding the pony. Once inside, Fili walked over to where Kili was still sitting by the fire and sat down with him, grabbing one of the toys. Dis looked around the room and furrowed her eyebrows before she looked over at her youngest.

"Kili where's Thorin?" she asked him as she walked over to the two Dwarflings sitting on the floor.

"In his room, sleeping," Kili said, not taking his eyes off the game he and Fili were playing. Dis raised an eyebrow and glanced towards her brother's room.

"Why is he sleeping?" Dis asked as she looked back over at Kili. Kili looked up at her, his eyes wide. Dis narrowed her eyes at him and kneels down next to him. "Why Kili?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret," Kili whispered, leaning in towards his mother. Dis cocks her head and thought about this for a moment.

"You can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets," Dis said, giving her son a smile. Kili thought about this for a moment before grinning, he really did want to tell someone the secret.

"Well, Uncle Thorin said he broke a rib," Kili answered with wide eyes.

"And how did he do that?" Dis asked, forcing her worry and annoyance at her brother down.

"He got in a fight," Kili answered with his grin growing.

"Thank you Kili," Dis replied as she stood up and quickly made her way back to her brother's room. Fili looked over at Kili and gave him a look.

"I don't think Uncle wanted you to tell mother that," Fili said with a smirk. Kili frowns as he looked back at his brother.

"But she said she would keep it a secret," he said thinking that this made it all right. Kili turned his attention back to his toy in his hand. Fili shook his head but then stopped, staring over at his brother.

"Kili?" he asked causing Kili to look up from his toy and back over at his brother. "Did you tell mother my secret?"

Kili's eyes widen and he fervently shook his head. Fili had accidentally broke one of his other's plates and had quickly hid it before she found out. Kili had noticed and Fili made him promise not to tell.

"No! I would never tell her Fili. You told me not to," Kili said with worry in his voice.

"Good," Fili said with a grin. "Let's go outside and play."

**AN: Please review and give me some feedback! There will be about 7 chapters to this story. Also, I think this will be my last Hobbit story for a little while, due to lack of ideas and needing to start my new Supernatural story. But I am sure I will have more after watching BOFA a few more times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Fili is 26 (6) and Kili is 21 (5).**

Fili and Kili were playing with wooden swords in the grass. They weren't supposed to be but Dwalin was watching them and he was asked to train a couple of Dwarves. Fili and Kili didn't want to go and sit on the sidelines but Dwalin told them they could play with the wooden weapons he had. Just as long as they didn't tell their mother; it would be their little secret. The peace didn't last long though, because Kili tripped over a box on the ground and landed on his butt.

"I'm sorry Kili," Fili said, dropping the sword and hurrying over to his brother.

"It's not your fault Fili," Kili replied even as tears started to well up in his eyes. Kili angrily wiped them away and stood up, bringing his hand up for him to see. In the middle of his hand, there was a large piece of wood sticking in it. It must have splintered off the sword and stuck into his hand when he had fallen.

"Kili, we should tell Dwalin," Fili said, grabbing his brother's arm and leading him over to the older Dwarf. Dwalin looked over at the two boys and saw the trembling lip of the youngest and the worry of the oldest.

"What happened?" Dwalin asked, walking over to them and kneeling down.

"Kili fell and got a splinter from the sword," Fili explained as he held up his brother's hand. Dwalin grimaced and picked up the young boy with one hand and held the elders hand.

"Let's' get you cleaned up," Dwalin said as he led the two boys inside the building nearby. Dwalin set Kili on the table and began gathering the supplies they would need. Coming back, Dwalin set the bowl of water and cloth on the table. Dwalin grabbed Kili's hand and, giving the young Dwarfling a glance, he pulls the splinter out.

"Ow!" Kili shouted, yanking his hand away and scowling at the older Dwarf. Fili glared at Dwalin.

"You're not supposed to _hurt_ him," he said angrily, his eyebrows pinching together and his glare piercing through Dwalin. Dwalin glanced down at the young heir and corked an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to," Dwalin said in return and grabbed the cloth, dipping it into the water.

"Maybe you should've made the sword better," Fili replied with crossed arms. Dwalin stopped and raised an eyebrow, looking down at the angry Dwarf.

"Someone is getting disrespectful," Dwalin scolded, looking directly at Fili. Fili scowled but didn't say anything more, watching closely as Dwalin finished cleaning Kili's hand. Dwalin looked at Kili and patted him on the shoulder. "You should be fine."

An hour later, Dwalin led the boys back to their home, Fili and Kili trailing behind him. Fili glanced over at his brother and Kili looked back up at him.

"Don't tell mother I yelled at Mister Dwalin," Fili said softly, glancing up at Dwalin before looking back at Kili. Kili nodded his head. "It's a secret Kili. You can't tell her."

"I won't. I promise," Kili replied with a grin.

At supper time, Dis noticed the cut on Kili's hand and had questioned him about it. Kili looked over at Fili but then turned his attention back to Dis. Dis stood and waited patiently for her youngest to tell her, knowing he would; Kili wasn't so good at keeping secrets.

"Mister Dwalin let us play with his wooden swords. I fell and got a piece of wood stuck in my hand," Kili said, giving his mother a close-mouthed grin. "I'm all right. I was really brave."

"I'm sure you were," Dis says, her lips forming a thin line. She would have to have a talk with Dwalin the next time she saw him. She looked between her two sons and stopped on her youngest. "Is that all that happened?"

"Uh-huh," Kili replied with a nod of his head. Dis sighed, telling her sons to eat their supper.

**AN: Please review and send some feedback! Love hearing from everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a short chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Fili is 34 (8) and Kili is 29 (7).**

Kili giggled as he and Fili snuck out of the woods. They had gone down to the river where they knew they weren't supposed to be. But they couldn't help it; Fili had heard some of the older boys talking about all the frogs that were around there and he wanted to see them for himself. Kili insisted on coming so Fili let him, as long as he kept it a secret. As they walked down the road to their home, they heard voices from nearby.

"Sh," Fili said to his brother and the two of them snuck down the road, keeping close to the trees. As they rounded the corner, they saw Gloin and Oin arguing. Fili and Kili's eyes widened when a few choice words flew out of Gloin's mouth. Kili clapped a hand over his mouth and Fili smirked. Gloin and Oin looked over having heard the boys' reactions and their own eyes widened as well.

"Fili…Kili…" Gloin said cautiously, knowing if Dis ever found out he said what he did in front of her boys he'd be in some kind of trouble. Not to mention if his wife found out. Kili giggled and Fili's grin grew. "Did you hear what was just said?"

Fili and Kili nodded their heads, identical grins on their faces. Gloin and Oin shared a look and Oin nudged his brother forward. Gloin walked over to the brothers and gave them a friendly smile.

"Why don't we keep this our little secret all right?" Gloin asked hopefully, looking between the Dwarflings. Fili nodded his head and Gloin looked over at Kili who nodded his head as well. "Good."

With that, Gloin and Oin quickly turned around and walked back to Gloin's home. Fili and Kili shared a look and ran the short distance back to their own home, flinging the door open and slamming it shut behind them. Dis and Gloin's wife looked up from where they were sitting at the table and Dis narrowed her eyes at her sons.

"Where have you two been?" she asked them causing the boys to share a look. "Kili?"

Kili looked over at his mother, his eyes wide, knowing he couldn't tell her where they were. He had promised Fili he wouldn't and he couldn't break that promise; Fili was his brother. Kili remembered what happened on the way home and a smirk came over his mouth.

"Mister Gloin said a bad word," Kili said and Fili grinned as well, looking over at his mother.

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Fili is 43 (10) and Kili is 38 (9). **

"Fili, what are you going to do? Thorin will be angry," Kili said to his brother as the two of them looked at the ripped shirt. Fili looked over at Kili with wide eyes.

"I'll hide it so they won't find it," Fili replied as he took the shirt and hurriedly shoved it underneath the dresser. They weren't supposed to be in Thorin's room, let alone playing with his things, but Fili wanted to see what Thorin's new shirt looked like on him. The front door opened and shut and the two brother's whipped their heads around and shared identical, wide-eyed looks. Fili grabbed Kili and pulled him out of the room, silently shutting the door behind them. Fili pulled his brother down the hall but stopped just before they reached the kitchen where they could hear their mother bustling around. Fili turned and looked Kili in the eye, his face and voice serious. "Kili you have to keep this a secret."

Kili nodded his head and, satisfied, Fili led his brother into the kitchen. The boys say hello to their mother and then ran outside to play. Dis shook her head and continued cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. When she was done, she moved to each of the rooms and gathered the laundry into a basket. Just as she was about to leave Thorin's room, a piece of cloth under the dresser caught her eye. She reached down and grabbed it, pulling it out from underneath it. It got caught so she set the basket down and proceeded to try to pull the cloth free.

Finally, she is able to pull it free but a loud 'rip' echoed through the room and Dis froze. She held up the cloth, seeing that is was the new shirt Thorin had just gotten. And in the side of it was a giant rip. Dis cringed, knowing her brother would be upset at his new shirt being ruined. She should've been more careful with it but she wasn't expecting a shirt to be shoved underneath the dresser. That brother of hers never put his belongings away and now she will be blamed for ripping his new shirt.

Two sets of little feet run down the hall and Dis looked up in time to see her sons run into the room. Their eyes widened at seeing the ripped shirt in her hands, thinking she had found the shirt and now they were going to get into trouble. Dis grimaced, knowing her boys had caught her in the act. Dis shoved the shirt in the laundry basket and knelt down to her boys level.

"Boys, let's _not_ tell your uncle about this," Dis said, offering them a smile. "It'll be our secret. I'll get Thorin another one before he even finds out about this one."

The two brothers shared a look, wide grins on their faces, knowing they had just gotten out of getting into trouble. Dis thought it was because they agreed with her and she let out a relieved sigh. Fili and Kili looked back at their mother and nod their heads.

"Sure, mother. Our little secret," they said and then their eyes widened, remembering why they had ran in here. "Thorin's here."

Dis nodded her head and, hiding the ripped shirt at the bottom of the basket, followed the boys out into the kitchen. Thorin had taken off his jacket and boots, hanging them on a hook and setting them against the wall respectively. Thorin looked over at his sister and offered her a grin.

"Dis, I have to go to an important meeting tonight. Could you make sure my new shirt is ready," he said, noticing his sister's panicked look. Thorin furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his nephews, seeing the wide-eyed look on their faces. "What wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Dis said, forcing a smile on her face. Thorin pinched his eyebrows further together and glanced at the boys once more before he turned his attention back to Dis.

"Dis, what happened?" Thorin asked, concern beginning to flick into his mind.

"Mother ripped your new shirt," Kili suddenly shouted out, his eyes wide and his hand going to his mouth. Thorin turned his gaze to his youngest nephew, seeing Fili slap a hand over his eyes and shaking his head. Thorin smirked and glanced over at his sister.

"She did, did she?" he asked with an amused grin. Dis looked over at Kili and gave him a scolding look. That was the last time she entrusted Kili with any of her secrets.

**AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Thanks for reading and following!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it! Fili is 59 (14) and Kili is 54 (13).**

Fili and Kili walked up to Balin's house and knock on the door, wrapping their jackets closer around themselves. It was almost Christmas time and they had been working at Balin's to earn money for their uncle's and mother's presents. The door opens up and Balin grins at them.

"Good morning Laddie's," Balin said as he stepped to the side and allowed the brother's inside his home. Fili and Kili walked inside, shutting the door behind them. Kili noticed something on the table and walked over, lifting up the leather straps.

"Balin, what's this?" Kili asked as he looked up at Balin. Fili glanced over and, seeing what was in Kili's hand, walked over to look at it himself. Balin glanced over at Fili and Kili and took in what they were looking at.

"That is Dwalin's Christmas present. They are straps for his axes. His old one are beginning to tear," Balin explained and the brother's set the leather straps back down on the table. Balin walked over and took the straps off the table, looking directly at Fili and Kili. "You mustn't tell of this. It's a secret."

Fili and Kili nodded their heads, understanding Balin's position. They uncle and mother have had no idea where they went off to every morning, just that they were staying out of trouble. They would ask but neither of the boys would say anything except that they were helping Balin out. It had been difficult for Kili to not let the secret out but he had given his brother his word and was intent on keeping it.

"Well, then, Laddies, shall we get started?" Balin asked, not waiting for the young heirs to answer before leading them to their task.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

A few days later, Fili and Kili bound down the snow covered road with their packages in their hands, one for their mother and one for their uncle. They had earned enough money to pay for their gifts and they were excited to give it to their mother and uncle. Fili and Kili run up to their door and open it swiftly, the door banging into the wall behind it. Dis and Thorin look up and grimace at the loud bang.

"Fili! Kili!" Dis scolded her sons as they shut the door, Fili making sure not to slam it.

"We apologize mother," Fili and Kili said off-handedly, not noticing Dwalin standing off in the corner. Thorin and Dis shared a look, shaking their heads and smirking at the boys excitement. Fili and Kili hastily run into their room and hide their gifts before coming back out to join Dis and Thorin.

"And where were you two today again?" Thorin asked looking at both of his nephews.

"We were at Balin's," Fili replied as he gave his uncle a look. Thorin smirked in amusement at the boys secrecy. Dis smiled and looked between her sons.

"You should see what Balin got Dwalin for Christmas!" Kili said as his eyes light up.

"Kili…" Thorin and Dis begin to say, trying to stop their youngest from spilling the secret, but Kili spoke over them.

"He got him new leather straps for his axes! They look really nice," Kili continued with a wide grin. Dis and Thorin sighed and glance behind Fili and Kili. Fili looked behind him and notices Dwalin standing against the wall with an amused smirk on his face.

"Uh, Kili," Fili said, tapping his brother's shoulder. Kili furrowed his eyebrows and turns around to see Dwalin looking over at them. Kili's eyes widened and he looked over at his mother and uncle.

"I didn't mean to tell the secret this time. Honest," Kili said, feeling horrible.

"Don't worry," Dwalin said as he pushed off the wall. "I didn't hear anything."

Thorin sent Dwalin a small smile and the two of them say good-bye, Dwalin leaving to meet his brother at his house. Thorin walked Dwalin to the door and shut it behind him before turning and looking at Kili. Kili's face fell and he looked down at the floor.

"Kili, you are the worst secret keeper I have ever come across," Thorin said lightly. Thorin and Dis chuckled and then told Fili and Kili to wash up for supper. Fili and Kili walked over to the wash basin and wash their hands and face.

"At least you didn't tell our secret," Fili said with a smile aimed at his brother. Kili looked up at his brother and found himself matching his brother's smile with one of his own. At least he knew he could always keep his brother's secrets.

**AN: Please review! Love hearing what everyone thinks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Fili is 72 (17) and Kili is 67 (16).**

"Ugh, I'm never drinking again," Fili groaned out as he and Kili trudged along the road towards home. Fili's arm was slung over Kili's shoulder and Kili was all but dragging his brother. Fili refused to allow Kili to have more than one drink but he took every liberty to drink as much as he wanted. They weren't supposed to be out; they were supposed to be in bed. In fact, they weren't even old enough to drink yet. If their mother or uncle found out where they were, they'd never leave the house again.

"If Thorin finds out what you were doing, you never will," Kili countered as he looked over at his brother, hiking him further up on his shoulder, trying to get a better grip. Fili stopped and looked at his brother, his eyes wide in fear.

"Kili, you can't tell uncle. Thorin can never know," Fili said fearfully, holding his brother's gaze.

"All right," Kili replied as he nodded his head. He moved to continue walking but Fili held steady.

"You have to give me your word Kili. You have to keep this a secret," Fili pushed, pleading with his brother. Kili nodded his head.

"I give you my word brother," Kili replied and Fili, finally satisfied, allowed Kili to lead him back home. Kili led Fili to their bedroom window as quietly as he could. Once there, Kili climbed through it and then turned around to help Fili inside as well. Fili fell and there is a thump, the two brothers freezing and listening for any sound their mother or uncle heard them. Not hearing movement, they quickly got dressed in their bedclothes and climbed into their beds.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili groaned and rolled over in bed as he swatted Kili's hand away from his shoulder. Kili sighed and stepped back, waiting for his brother to wake up. Fili blinked his eyes opened and groaned once again, the sunlight piercing inside him.

"Mother and Thorin are wondering why you're still asleep," Kili forewarned his brother. Fili's eyes widened and he quickly sat up, the room spinning slightly. He closed his eyes and gets his bearings once again, his hands moved up to hold his head.

"I have a headache," Fili announced with a groan. "Stupid alcohol."

"It could've been when Bofur hit you in the head with a chair too," Kili offered with a raised eyebrow. Fili nodded his head to the side slightly at this.

They had gone to Bofur's yesterday evening to help him out with some work; it's also where they made the plan to sneak out and drink. Bofur had stacked his chairs only to have them fall and the top one hit Fili in the head. Bofur felt horrible but knew Thorin would have his neck if he ever found out. Fili _was_ his heir after all. Bofur had made the boys promise not to tell him and they agreed.

Fili climbed out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. The brother's walked out of their room and out into the kitchen, Fili feeling his mother and uncle's scrutinizing gazes on him. Thorin narrowed his eyes at his eldest nephew, knowing he is hurting from the way he winced every time there was a loud noise.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked his eldest, waiting for him to answer him. Fili jerked his head up and he tried to prevent his eyes from widening. Dis looked over at her eldest son and studied him as well, picking up on the same conclusion as her brother.

"Nothing," Fili replied as he forced a smile but Thorin and Dis saw through it.

"He seems to have a headache," Dis said to her brother and Thorin nodded his head, glancing at Dis and then back at Fili, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What's the reason for your headache?" Thorin asked, knowing the boys are hiding something from them. Fili's mind grasped for anything to say but the headache pounding from within prevented him from coming up with a logical excuse. Kili's voice broke the silence and Fili had never been so happy to hear his brother spill a secret before.

"Bofur hit him in the head with a chair," Kili answered as he looked at Thorin. Thorin's gaze darted to Kili and his eyebrow raised.

"Explain," Thorin demanded roughly.

"You see he was stacking the chairs and he accidentally knocked them over and the top one hit Fili in the head," Kili said, spilling the secret out fluidly.

"I will need to have a talk with Bofur then," Thorin replied before glancing over at Fili again. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Fili replied as he met his uncle's gaze. Thorin nodded his head and Dis quickly began making a tea to help with Fili's headache. Once Thorin and Dis' attention was off them, Fili glanced at his brother, the two of them sharing a look and Fili silently thanked him.

**AN: Please review! Thanks for reading and following! I'm thinking one more chapter after this. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: All right everyone, here's the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it! Fili and Kili are the same ages as they are in the movie, Fili 82 and Kili 77. The last section is a part from AUJ that I thought would be funny to add in. Enjoy!**

"Fili," Thorin's deep voice sounded from behind the eldest heir. Fili looked behind him, seeing his uncle leading his pony towards the front of the house. Fili was just returning from having his and Kili's blades sharpened. Thorin had arrived yesterday announcing they were going on a quest and that he wanted Fili and Kili to come with him. Dis had sent them to their room and she and Thorin talked in harsh whispers, whatever the quest was about did not sit well with their mother. Eventually, Dis conceded reluctantly. Now, Thorin was traveling to the Iron Hills to get more help.

"Thorin?" Fili asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. Thorin looked towards the front door and not seeing anyone nodded for Fili to join him at the side of the house. Fili glanced back at the house but then walked over to Thorin, wondering what was going on.

"Do you know what this quest is?" Thorin asked Fili earning a head shake from his nephew. "We are taking back Erebor. We are reclaiming our homeland."

Fili's eyes widened and they shine in excitement. He and Kili heard tales of the Mountain from their uncle and they knew one day they'd take it back and kill Smaug. Thorin fixed Fili with a stern look before continuing.

"I haven't told Kili yet," Thorin continued earning a confused look from Fili. Fili furrowed his eyebrows; Thorin had been up for a while, as well as Kili. Thorin smirked and his eyes gave Fili a knowing look. "No one must know of this quest. It must be kept a secret."

Fili's eyes widened, understanding exactly what his uncle is saying. It didn't make the conclusion any easier to swallow though. Fili glanced towards the front of the house and then back at his uncle.

"You're not going to tell him at all are you?" Fili asked, not liking the idea of keeping this from his brother.

"No, I'm not," Thorin replied, seeing the grimace on Fili's face as he looked back towards the front of the house. Thorin smirked. "You are."

Fili's head whipped back around and he furrowed his eyebrows at his uncle.

"Thorin?" Thorin glanced at the front of the house and then back at Fili, sighing.

"I'm sure you're well aware that your brother is not the best secret keeper," Thorin said, fixing his nephew with a look. Fili nodded his head, still not understanding where his uncle is going with this. "Unless of course it came to you."

"I don't understand," Fili said, not wanting Thorin to know all of the secrets Kili had kept from them for his brother. Thorin chuckled and shook his head.

"Your mother found the plate a few days later while she was cleaning. And Dwalin told me how you yelled at him when Kili got hurt from the wooden sword. Gloin told Dis he saw you two down by the river when she talked to him about swearing in front of you two. And your mother and I realized you ripped the shirt," Thorin explained, calling Fili out for all of the secrets Kili kept for him. "And not once did your brother let on on any of them. They are the only secrets I know of Kili keeping."

Fili nodded his head, understanding exactly what his uncle is saying now. If he told Kili what the quest was then Kili would keep the secret, because Fili asked him to. Thorin nodded his head and climbed onto his pony, uncle and nephew parting ways.

"I'll see you at Mister Baggins," Thorin said as he looked back at Fili, who nodded before turning to walk back into the house. "And Fili."

Fili turned back around and looked over at his uncle, furrowing his eyebrows. Thorin smirked in his direction and raised an eyebrow.

"Next time you two sneak out and you get drunk, make sure Bofur knows it's a secret right from the beginning," he said chuckling at the widened eyes of his nephew. Thorin turned his pony towards the road and galloped away leaving a scowling nephew behind him.

Fili walked into the house and back to his and Kili's room. As he walked in, he saw Kili packing his bag, making sure he had everything. Fili set Kili's sword on his bed next to Kili's bow and quiver filled with arrows. Kili looked over at his brother and gave him a smile which Fili returned.

"I found out what the quest is," Fili announced causing Kili's eyes to widen.

"What is it?" Kili asked turning his body to fully face his brother and excitement lacing his tone.

"We're taking back Erebor," Fili answered as his smile widened. Kili's eyes widened and his grin grew. Fili suddenly turned serious and he fixed Kili with a look. "Kili, no one can know about this. It's a secret. You can't say anything."

"I won't. I give you my word Fili," Kili replied seriously as he shook his head, defiance written on his face. Fili nodded his head.

"Good."

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?!" Gandalf shouted at Thorin after Kili shot a Warg and Dwalin and Thorin killed another.

"No one," Thorin replied as he looked right at Gandalf.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf demanded anxiously.

"No one, I swear. I only told my kin," Thorin replied, trying to get Gandalf to believe him. Suddenly, everyone in the company turned towards Kili, staring at him. Kili's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I didn't say anything. I swear!" he said determinedly.

"You're not the best at keeping secrets," Gloin accused the youngest of the company.

"I didn't tell anyone," Kili argued in return, looking at his brother for help. Fili met his brother's gaze and then turned back to the company.

"Kili didn't say anything," Fili said, coming to his brother's aide.

"How do you know?" the company asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because he promised me he wouldn't," Fili replied surely, his eyes meeting his uncle's, the two of them sharing a look. There were a few things Fili was certain on, and one of them was his brother would _never_ divulge his secrets.

**AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading and supporting!**


End file.
